You are my World
by Pooky1234
Summary: Someone always has to say it first


**Listened to the Communards singing you are my word recently and ended up writing this. It is totally sloppy. Just the mood I was in I guess. It's not set at any particular time. Someone always has to go first.**

You are my world

Ianto was lying sleepily, with his head on Jack's chest. Sometimes he wondered what Jack was thinking, but he tried not to do this too often. He still wasn't sure what this was and there was no way that he was going to say anything to Jack. He didn't want to scare him away. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about the man himself, well not all of the time. He was terrified of even thinking of the L word, but sometimes it loomed in the back of his mind, shouting for attention, desperate to be heard but Ianto was still too afraid to listen to it and way too afraid to say it first.

'Ianto are you awake?'

'Yes, Jack, but only just,' he said, snuggling against Jack's skin. He loved that feeling. They always slept naked these days, warming each other in the dark of Jack's bunker.

'Ianto, you know you can see other people if you want to, don't you?'

Ianto was suddenly alert and awake.

'_What the hell did that mean_?' he wondered. He tried not to show any reaction, not sure what Jack expected to hear. '_Was this Jack's way of saying he was seeing other people? Or was he telling Ianto he'd met someone else or that he wanted to introduce someone else or even worse that there was something between him and Gwen after all. What he hell did he say? What was the right answer?'_

'Yes, Jack, I know I can see other people if I want to but …..' he hesitated, 'does it matter if I don't?'

'No, Ianto, it doesn't matter; I just wanted you to know that you could if you wanted.'

'Jack.'

'Yes.'

'It's alright, it doesn't matter; forget I said anything,' Ianto said.

'No, what? What is it you want to say? I want to know.'

'You don't Jack; you really don't.'

Jack struggled to sit up, so Ianto swung his legs around, out of the way and sat on the side of the bed. He couldn't look at Jack. He didn't want to put pressure on the other man. He didn't want to share him, but half of something was better than all of nothing. He swallowed hard then said,

'Are you trying to tell me that you're seeing someone else, Jack?'

'Would it matter if I was?'

Jack moved so that his arms were around Ianto and he rested his head on Ianto's shoulder.

'You can do what you want, Jack. I sort of assumed that you'd see whoever you wanted.'

Jack suddenly got off the bed. He held out his hand and pulled Ianto towards the mirror on the wall. He stood him in front of it and then positioned himself behind, so that he could see Ianto's reflection.

'Look, Ianto, just look at yourself. You are simply gorgeous and you know what the most gorgeous thing about you is – you don't even realise it. Why would I go anywhere else? Why would I need to look elsewhere? You give me everything I could ever want. You indulge my every desire. You look after my every need before I even know I need it. You allow me to stop being the Captain and let me just be Jack. You're my rock, Ianto; you keep me anchored through all the storms. You support me in public and bollock me in private. You put your arms around me and protect me. No one else has ever done that for me. I know we have our moments. I know I can be a great big pain in the arse but … I love you, Ianto Jones. I never want to be without you. You are my world.'

Ianto knew what that had cost Jack and there was only one reply; it was the only reply you wanted to hear when you'd taken out your heart and left it exposed on that silver platter or velvet cushion. Ianto turned around to face Jack. So much of him wanted to cry; he could feel the tears behind his eyes clamouring to be released. He felt his soul screaming with joy, wanting to be released so it could go dancing around the room, like some whirling dervish. He hoped Jack could see the pandemonium he'd created. So Ianto kissed him, placing light kisses at each corner of his mouth. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin and then back to his lips. Those lips parted and Ianto explored Jack's mouth, tasting him. There was no battle, no tongues thrusting for power. This was mouth melting into mouth; this was a joining of body and mind and Ianto began the dance they'd done so often before. Hands touched and lips touched until the inevitable end when Ianto was pushing into Jack, trying to get in as far as he could, wanting to melt into the man and be part of him.

All Ianto could feel was the heat of the man below him. All Ianto could smell was that scent of Jack, so unique and so special that Ianto wanted nothing more than to breathe it in and taste it on his tongue. All he could hear was the sound of their breathing as they fell apart, cleaning briefly and then lying there without speaking until there was nothing again and the night was still. Then, in the dark and the quiet of that single bed Ianto took Jack's hand and simply said, 'I love you too.'


End file.
